


Sir Peter: A Knight's Tale

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Medieval omegaverse illustration for WithMyTeeth’s fic of the same title, with Alpha Peter and Omega Stiles.





	Sir Peter: A Knight's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithMyTeeth (Ylith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sir Peter: A Knight's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579654) by [WithMyTeeth (Ylith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/WithMyTeeth). 



> Please make sure to read WithMyTeeth's fic linked alongside this! It's one of my all-time favourite and most read fics, which still makes me giddy it’s so wonderfully romantic.
> 
> Very much inspired by the Pre-Raphaelite galleries at my work, thus the Morris woodland fox texture on Stiles’ robe. The flowers, leaves and blossoms for Stiles’ wreath were selected using botany texts for their Medieval symbolism- representing blossoming love, virginal purity, virtue, fidelity, fertility, and greater worth beyond outward beauty.
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176164143564/sir-peter-a-knights-tale-withmyteeth-peter-is-a) with additional close ups of the details.

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on Tumblr](http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/176164143564/sir-peter-a-knights-tale-withmyteeth-peter-is-a) with additional close ups of the details.


End file.
